Bite Fest 2020
by MamaBeccaDuncan
Summary: For an anniversary gift a mutual friend of Spike and Xander bring them a 6’2” tall treat for the turning. This may prove to be an interesting investment..


Bite Fest 2020

His name is Ben and he has been keeping a secret from everyone. Before I continue I should let you know who Ben is. Ben is a 34 year old man in California who works for a museum in the city. He has been there for 2 years and has made some very close friends. His best friend is Emi. In recent years he has been secretly back and forth to a doctor as he was diagnosed with a terminal illness. He hasn't let anyone know except for Emi but he only let her know once as it is not a thing he likes to bring up. He has planned a road trip in the next week or so before he has to go for extensive treatments. Emi wouldn't tell him quite yet but she is actually a vampire and she had a few vamp friends. Two of her friends were Xander and Spike, they were a couple and they had been notified by Emi, they call her Mistress Emilia, about Ben's ailment. They were intrigued from the moment she had mentioned him as they were looking for a young person to change and become their personal pet. They had created a plan to get Ben alone so they could make him become a vampire as well. They knew it would save his life and now it was time to create a plan.

"So a group of us are going to see a movie on Saturday and I have asked Ben to drive me home. Did you get him his gift?"

Spike let her know that not only has she gotten him a gift but that it was also his anniversary so he got a matching one for Xander.

"Perfect alright you got your part of the plan we will meet in the alley and I will hand him over to you and Xan.

Spike just smiled and told her to have a good night and she would see him Saturday for the handoff.

Later that night Xander and Spike were discussing their plan. It took them 10 minutes to explain how they were going to do it. They decided they were going to practice the plan as they were both getting aroused thinking about their new pet. They had gone out to their local gay bar and brought home a man who had a similar physical appearance to the description Emilia told them and practice everything except the biting. They knew tomorrow was going to be a success and were excited for having another man forever.

Bitefest 2020- Part 2

"Hey that movie was awesome! We do have to get going though, I promised my roommate I wouldn't get in too late tonight"

"Yeah and i have a bunch of packing and house prep to get in before i have to leave on my trip. Lets get to my car and I will get you home then."

As they walked towards Ben's car, Emi followed her trademark of scouting the ground for dropped coins. The money itself didn't even matter, it was just some childhood belief in a lucky coin or distraction of the activity as she moved. Ben always thought it was funny, but occasionally she did score lucky and find larger denominations or other intriguing miscellanea.

As the two friends meandered down the alley to the back where Ben had parked off the main road, two men bowled out from a side door of the building. Both seemingly quite drunk, and in an escalating arquement. Ben went to walk wide and clear the pair, leaving them to their altercation but Emi had frozen in place. He stepped back to usher her along when the pair, picking up on an audience, paused in their dispute. Both took a step forward now and Ben turned to square up and impose should they decide to involve the new comers in their quarrel. The moment hung tensely, and then almost missing it as he kept watch of the men, Emi's face lit in to a smile. Almost too large for a normal expression which would have puzzled him if he had more then a glancing of it. But he didn't have time to focus on this change before another occurred and Ben found himself being ushered forward almost.

"Why Mistress Emilia!! What delicacy have you brought Spike and I tonight?"

As the words were still uttering from the first mans lips, those lips and the form of the man itself were shifting. A darker visage taking over his face, and now it was Ben who found himself starting to freeze in place.

"Why boys! This here is Ben and isn't he just a sight? I'm sure he will make a perfect pet for the both of you as he is a gift for a most enjoyable 70th anniversary."

Not even fully comprehending the intent behind Emi's words, Ben found himself suddenly walking along between the pair. Not showing an outward sign of fear at least he seemed to walk along willingly, though inwardly he was much less composed. Yet his body seemed compelled almost to move along with their gentle lead.

Despite the initial darkness of their appearance, their demeanour actually carried more warmth and excitement then malice. Talking back and forth and occasionally at him, so that by the time they reached whatever destination they had intended, Ben no longer was acutely afraid or even worried of the change in his nights expectations.

Downward in a building of sorts they proceeded. Passed a room that was decidedly a men's cave with ostentaious looking leather chairs, and through to a hallway lit with red lights. Entering what must have been their bedroom for the over sized bed in the centre, to where he was almost lifted and dumped. As he heard bolts on the door clicking home Ben rolled back to the one he had learned was named Xander.

"70 years ago or so, when I was still a human I helped some friends in a battle against a demon called simply the Master. Following our defeat of him, I started finding a new presence..."

"Love, you are rambling. Hurry to the point." interjected the one apparently named Spike. He was visibly anxious to get started with something that Ben had no inclination of the outcome.

With a sigh, Xander looked back to Ben and tried to explain that cSpike had forgotten how humans tend to 'freak out' if you didn't offer some kind of explanation.

"Fine, if you must talk his bloody ears off, then hurry about it." Spike blurted with exasperation.

"Okay then, as I had started. After the Master was gone we found Spike who was once more difficult to deal with then now. That is until he was caught and chipped by a government agency that prevents any harm to humans."

"While later, in a battle where I was stabbed in the chest and fading faster then any help would have been able to arrive, Spike turned me. Apparently because he had grown attached to me and didn't mean it to harm but to save he was able to bypass the chips protection."

"Now we actually are bound together and only survive along with each other."

"Great... and why does this involve me?" Ben questioned.

"Fantastic!! Our pet finally speaks!" quipped Spike.

"Well actually, Emilia told us about your illness and its rather grim prognosis. Like my own on that day 70 years past, there may be a way to save you."

"But first, we are going to have some fun. To make sure we want you to stick around for another 70 years." Spike dropped almost humourously.

Ben nodded, almost excited for a salvation he could not have imagined. Perhaps somewhat for the prospect of fun the two men were implying as well.

"Put your hands out"

Spike attached a collar around Ben's neck after undoing his shirt.

"Get his pant as well Xander."

Xander obeyed and knelt in front of him, removing first Ben's shoes, then undoing his belt and sliding down his pants. Ben could start to feel himself swelling at the proximity of Xander in front of him.

"I'm going to tie your arms behind you and attach these cuffs so you will be quite secure. Then the real fun begins!"

With Ben's arms completely denied, Spike opened an armoire and removed two gift boxes. Giving one to Xander and holding one to Ben.

"This one is for you. It is a birthday present, well actually we will call is a rebirth day present. You are going to need your teeth to untie it." Spike joked as he held the package and ribbon end up to Ben's mouth.

Xander set his aside, while Ben's opened to reveal a silver neck chain and what was obviously a matching silver vibrating plug. Spikes mouth found Ben's neck while Xander slide back down in front of him. Spike took the plug and put it to Ben's lips, sliding it between them as he ordered him to suck it and get it wet. Xander mean while used his fingers to start opening Ben's tight ring up while sucking him off at the same time. Not enough to get him off but just to make things as pleasurable as could be. Ben felt himself begin to fall as the two then picked him up and moved him back onto the bed. Xander laid down first, as they pushed Ben into a kneeling position above him. Spike pulled the plug from Ben's mouth and worked it into Ben's ass. He was then turned to face away and bent over so that he came face to face with the now straining phallus of Xander.

"Start sucking him and don't stop." Spike ordered.

That compulsion again taking hold made sure Ben wouldn't disobey, even if he had arms to lift himself, he took the jutting cock between his lips and began wetting it with his tongue. Revealing Xanders' gift box to hold a similar set to Ben's but in gold. Spike worked it into Xanders' ass while Ben's mouth continued its work on his cock. Standing back with his own large member straining and pressing at the cobalt cock ring at the base of his shaft. He watched Ben's rhythmic bobbing as Xander slide in and out of his increasingly wet mouth.

Kneeling behind Ben's bound form, Spike worked the plug in Ben a few times. Popping it in and out to make sure he was loosened up. The plug was a size smaller the Spikes cock which was throbbing with build up now.

After removing the cobalt ring and then Pressing slowly, Spike pushed his cock forward sliding the head into Ben's tight passage. As he pressed deeper, moans issued forth, vibrating on Xanders' shaft. Deeper Spike inched until the entire length was embedded in Ben's tight ass. Now stretched around his engorged cock. Spike slide his hips back dragging at Ben's bottom as it clung to the thick member penetrating it. Spike began a steady in and out thrust as Ben's hole loosened to accept him. Moaning in earnest now as he was filled at both ends by the large tools of the pair.

The atmosphere intensified until both vampires were on the edge. Xander, who had front seating to Spikes massive cock stretching Ben. None of them could hold out much longer, and as Spike buried his full length in Ben, he erupted. Filling his ass with hot jet, he witnessed Ben's mouth encasing Xanders' cock slide into his throat where it erupted as well.A surge of cum that Ben swallowed down. Ben's own cock could not hold up and came all over Xanders' face and lips.

At the moment of this triangle of release, Spike slid free his fangs and bit into Ben's neck. Overcome as he was, Ben hardly noticed at first and the moment passed before he fully registered it. They rolled his now utterly exhausted form over and as vision faded from him he heard their voices instructing him to drink. A different hot liquid now upon his tongue he did.

Cracking his eyes to a pale light, Ben looked up and noticed the other two, Spike and Xander asleep across the gigantic bed. He noticed a note stood up on a table to his side and read:

Good morning pet,

Get your rest and later we can take you to the bank to get fed. Don't worry, your strength will build up quickly as the transition completes. He noticed another gift box in the nightstand next to him.

He was still weak, his head a struggle to lift yet. The box will have to wait until morning. He dropped it back and faded back to sleep content that he now held forever and had all the time he could ever wish for.


End file.
